Myrrah
Myrrah is an influential Reaper who created the Sienasis. Description Queen of the Sienasis An alchemist in the Middle-Ages, she impassioned herself with the study of insects, immersing herself in experiments on them in order to create perfected life-forms. However, her creations proved to be unstable, and Myrrah was hunted and subsequently killed after a trial for witchcraft. Eleonora Harumageddon took pity on her and resurrected her as a reaper using the Arcana Sanctum. Hidden in the depths of the earth, the now immortal queen of the Sienasis empire kept growing and expanding her creations, until she learned of a baby they captured. She sought to rescue her by experimenting on her destroyed body, but only succeeded in making her unstable and run away. She was quickly tasked with retrieving it. Allied with Kieran When Kieran Tuule's group entered her domain, she sought to eliminate them, but Kieran persisted in making her an ally - he eventually succeeded. Together, Myrrah and Kieran planned many strategical assaults, united with the common aim of creating a world where those seen as 'monsters' would no longer be rejected. As Kieran matured, so did Myrrah, who became more pacifistic. During Kieran's sleep, Myrrah was corrupted by the Blight and became a mindless destroyer; however, when Kieran woke up, he quickly found a way to cure her, and Myrrah allied herself with him until the end, granting him the ability to eventually defeat Fumei Harumageddon. A New Hope In Kieran's second Timeline, Myrrah was seldom seen at the beginning due to being controlled by Ruine Harumageddon who hid in her body in order to better surprise Kieran; however, Kieran managed to sever the boundary between the two of them with a well-placed spell. This forced Myrrah's body to enter a regenerative stasis, from which she was freed once more after Kieran's awakening. Myrrah however deepened her relationship with Kieran in the second timeline, discovering more about her own emotions and supporting Kieran as he helped her as well. She also eventually unlocked her powers as a Horseman of Pestilence. As such, she proved herself to be a primordial ally in defeating Ruine and Larsimenus. Appearance Myrrah is a silver-haired woman with purple eyes and pale skin, dressed in regal yet humble brown and grey clothing. She looked as if she was in her sixties, but after rejuvenating, she looks much younger, roughly the same age as Kieran. Personality Myrrah is an extremely intelligent yet asocial individual who prefers the company of her 'hive' to that of fellow human beings. Driven to isolation and hatred due to the rejection she faced, Myrrah dreams of a world where all are equal - to the point of even somewhat despising individuality. This however changes with Kieran's influence, as he slowly learns from his own mistakes, helping her learn about hers in the process. Myrrah is sophisticated and often uses the royal 'we' but after rejuvenating, she is much more timid and becomes much more sensitive, hiding feelings for Kieran behind a mask of emptiness and meekness. However, she also shows surprising understanding and maturity despite her confusion about what she truly is, and deeply supports the actions and morale of Kieran and his group. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: As a Reaper, her physical abilities are below-average, but still remains much higher than a human's. Furthermore, she is immune to aging. * Keen Intellect: Myrrah was able to create beasts of mass destruction through simple experimentation with limited ingredients, a feat that even impressed Eleonora. * Sienasis Control: She can naturally control Sienasis. * Elemental Use: Myrrah is versed in the use of Earth and Dark elements as well as their combination, Poison, her personal speciality. * Horseman of Pestilence: As the Horseman of Pestilence, she can both heal and harm enemies, control illnesses, and have a measure of power over the Blight. Storylines * Sugisarishi Omoide features her as a precious ally. * Sugisashiri Omoide no Chuko features her as a Horseman. Trivia * She is inspired from the similarly-named individual from the Gears of War franchise. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Reaper Category:Abaddon